Endoscopic surgery interventions represent a significant advance in various fields of surgery that permit the performance of the majority of interventions through a number of small incisions that reduce postoperative pain and enhance postoperative recovery.
In endoscopic surgery, the surgeon performs the operation through small holes using large instruments and observing the internal anatomy with an endoscopic camera.
However, one of the main limitations of endoscopic surgical instruments is the need to go via a small hole or trocar, which limits the width of the instruments (for example, 5 mm width instruments for 5 mm diameter trocars, or 10 mm width instruments for 10 mm diameter trocars).
Therefore, there is a long felt need for a surgical instrument that while in a non-working state it can be introduced through a trocar (e.g., 5 mm trocars) and while in working configuration it can be significantly wider than the trocar that is used for the introduction or the removal of the instrument from the human cavity.